


who is this kid? what's he gonna do?

by msnonstop



Series: presidential teens [3]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Everyone is a Musical Theatre Nerd, F/M, George Washington is a Dad, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, musical theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnonstop/pseuds/msnonstop
Summary: Alexander meets the Schuylers and the crew prepares for the school's musical. John learns the truth about his friend.





	who is this kid? what's he gonna do?

John had a working theory that Alexander was a part of a Mafia.

He knew it sounded crazy but somethings just weren’t adding up. Everyday, before and after school a black car would pull up in front of the school, either picking him up or dropping him off. He could never come over and they could ever go over to his house. Sure, maybe that was the product of strict parents but other times George and Martha, his parents, would seem like the chill, laid-back parents John wished he had.

It was just…  _ weird _ .

Everything about Alexander fascinated John.

Every little quirk and detail about the other teen made John think just a little more. It didn’t hurt that he was the most good looking guy he had ever seen. That didn't matter though. Alexander had shown zero interest in John for the past month, infact, he hadn’t shown interest in anyone. John was starting to think it wasn’t personal.

“So what do you think about Alexander?” said Herc, drifting across Rainbow Road, one day after school.

“I like,” said Lafayette, “He speaks French, and that is good enough for me.”

“Well we already know how John feels,” said Herc, elbowing John.

“Stop it!” said John, slipping into third place, “Absolutely rude. It’s not my fault the boy is freakin’ gorgeous! Blue shell comin’ your way Herc!”

“Fucking shitty bitch!” Herc cursed, his kart spinning out of control.

“Anyway,” said Lafayette, “I like him. Our mission for tomorrow is to get him an instagram account.”

“Also Twitter,” Herc put in, “I think he’ll like Twitter.”

“You’re biased Herc,” said John, rolling his eyes, “Just because you love Twitter doesn’t mean everyone else does.”

“Whatever,” said Lafayette, “We can talk about this later. Because I just started my third lap and I’m about to- how you say? Whook?”

“Whoop?”

“Yes! Whoop your ass!”

John got to school early the next day. Outside the school was Eliza Schuyler, sitting on one of the benches reading a novel.

“Hey ‘Liza,” he said sitting down beside her, “What are you reading?”

“Percy Jackson.” she replied, looking up from her book.

“Which one?”

Eliza bookmarked her page before responding.

“The Son of Neptune. I guess it’s technically the Heroes of Olympus, but I blanket term them.” she said, “Anyway what brings you here this early Tuesday morning?”

“I’m waiting for Alexander, the new kid,” he replied, “He’s coming early today and I wanted to be here so he’s not alone.”

“That’s sweet of you,” she said, “Say, I’ve heard about Alexander, what’s he like.”

“He’s excitable,” said John, “Fun, word-y, and overall a ball of energy. Doesn’t seem to be a hundred percent confident all the time but he gives off this vibe that says he is. I don’t know if this makes sense but, yeah.”

Eliza nodded.

That’s when the familiar black car pulled up in front of the school.

“There he is.”

Eliza turned towards John and arched an eyebrow silently.

John gave her a look.

_ I know right? _

John smiled as he watched Alexander walk out of the car. The boy was even cuter today, something which John found wholly unfair. His hair was tied messily into a bun on the top of his head, little strands of hair framing his face beautifully. He was practically drowning in an emerald green sweater.

_ Jesus. _

Needless to say, John’s heart was doing cartwheels.

“John!” said Alexander excitedly, waving.

“Hey Alexander,” he said, “How are you?”

“Good, good,” he replied, “Who’s this?”

“I’m Eliza,” she jumped in, “It’s nice to meet you Alexander.”

“A pleasure on both ends then,” he said smiling, “How do you two know each other?”

“We’ve been friends forever,” said Eliza “I’ve known John since diapers.”

“I wish I had a friend like that,” said Alex, “I could never really get close to anyone when I was younger.”

John’s mafia theory gained a new branch.

“What are you reading?”

“I don’t know if you’ve heard of it, it’s called The Son of Neptune?”

Alexander’s eyes lit up. He had the same look in his eyes as when he was talking about politics. Pure, unrestrained  _ passion _ .

“I adore Percy Jackson!” he said passionately , “The lore, the representation! I love it so much. I admit I have a bias for Percy but-”

John tuned him out, instead focusing on Alexander himself. As he talked he moved his hands with him, extenuating every word with slight gestures and enthused eyes. It was entrancing.

“Anyway,” said Eliza, snapping John out of his trance, “I need to go inside, the musical was posted on the office door this morning, according to mother at least, and I need to see it. Wanna come along?”

“Why not?” said John shrugging, “Hell, I think I’m going to audition, just for fun.”

“I’m coming!” said Alexander excitedly, “I love musical theatre!”

John smiled as he and Alexander followed Eliza through the school towards the main office.

“I wonder what we’re doing,” said Eliza, “I mean there are so many good musicals. Last year they said that they were going to do a contemporary musical.”

“There it is!” said Alexander, running ahead of them.

“Well, what is it?” Eliza asked, still too far away to see.

“Dear Evan Hansen!”

“Yes!”

It was after school, and for the first time, Alexander was coming with them to hang out at Laf’s house. They had decided to pick what they would try out for in the musical. Everyone had come over, even the Schuylers.

“I’m thinking Jared,” said John, “I’m pretty good at the dirty jokes, know what I mean?”

“Too true my friend,” said Herc, “I think I’m going for Conner, I think I can pull of the depressed high vibe.”

“You can definitely pull off the high vibe.” said Angelica.

They had introduced Alexander ot Peggy and Angelica earlier that day, hoping that they would get along. Thankfully, they seemed to click right away.

“You aren’t high?” asked Alexander in false surprise.

Everyone laughed at Herc’s expanse. Herc rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to audition for Conner’s  _ pére. _ ” said Lafayette, “He seems fun to play.”

“I’m going to audition for Heidi,” said Peggy, “She has the best song for sure! I mean c’mon, Good for You is a bop.”

“True!” said Eliza, “I’m going to audition for Zoe. I love her character. What about you Angelica?”

“I think I’m going to audition for either Conner’s mom or Alana. She feels like a voice of reason.”

“I want to go for Evan,” said Alexander, “I know I probably won’t get it, but I think it will be fun.”

“You don’t have the pipes for Evan.” Peggy challenged.

Alexander rose an eyebrow.

“Put on the music Herc.”

“Which one? Waving Through a Window or For Forever?”

“Do Waving Through a Window,” Angelica interjected, “It’s more vocally challenging.”

The familiar music played.

Then Alexander  _ sung _ .

It was beautiful, his voice cracking at all the right places, tears coming from the corners of his eyes, everything full of emotion. Not even Ben Platt could’ve done better.

“Fine bitch,” said Peggy, “I guess I’m wrong.”

Alexander laughed.

“Thanks Pegs.”

John laughed.

“No seriously dude,” he said, “You’re so good. Like, broadway, watch out!”

“I’m not that great,” he said smiling, “I’m sure you guys are better.”

The next five minutes were filled of yelling and compliments.

“Hey guys,” said Lafayette, voice suddenly serious, “Follow me upstairs.”

“Lafayette what are you doing?” Eliza asked.

“Someone is outside,” he replied, “They’ve been watching us for the past ten minutes. C’mon.”

The group followed Laf silently. What the hell was going on? John couldn’t help but notice that Alexander was looking particularly nervous. As much as he loved his new friend, he could tell that something was up.

“Alexander,” he hissed under his breath, pulling the other boy into one of the second floor washrooms. “What is going on?”

“I don't know what you mean John.”

For how good he was crying on command a couple minutes ago, Alexander was a horrible liar.

“Listen dude,” he said, “This shit is weird, okay? Everything about you so far is pointing to this being related to you. Now if you tell me the truth right now I won’t share my suspicions with the group.”

John could see the conflicted look in Alexander’s eye.

“My name is Alexander Hamilton.”

The truth hit John like a bus going sixty miles an hour. Headlines ran through his head:

_ President George Washington Announces He Has a Son by The Name of Alexander Hamilton! _

_ Bastard Son of Washington, Revealed! _

_ Alexander Hamilton, The President’s Son. _

“Are you fucking with me?”

Alexander shook his head.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I just wanted a normal high school experience,” he admitted, “I didn’t want you guys to think of me differently.”

“Well, it’s better than my theory,” he said, “I thought you were in the Mafia.”

Alexander giggled.

He  _ honest to God giggled. _

This boy would be the death of him.

“FIne, I won't tell them,” he said, “But we are talking about this later.”

Alexander nodded and they made their way out of the bathroom and towards Lafayette’s room.

“What kept you two?” asked Herc, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Nothing like that,” said John rolling his eyes, “We just needed to talk.”

“Sure,” said Peggy, “Whatever. Just so you guys know the guys haven’t moved. they’ve been parked outside the house for like another five minutes.”

“It’s kinda spooky,” said Angelica, “Like, why the hell are they just sat outside a teenager’s house?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” said Alexander, “I mean, they’re probably not even looking at us. Maybe they’re just taking a conference call or something cause their house is noisy.”

“Maybe.”

Eliza did  _ not  _ sound convinced.


End file.
